Simba's Reign
by laughing-spirit13
Summary: A 70 chapter request from BellaVision. Simba's Pride has been through hardship, but they remain strong. But there is another pride, thankfully they mean no harm. But trouble has a habit of following those who least need it. With BellaVision's OCs as well.
1. Nala's Loss

"She just seems to get cuter as she grows," Kula purred as her child played with some frantic butterflies.

"Ya, I remember when Kiara was that age. So adorable. What happened?" Nala and Kula shared a small laugh while they idly eyed the newest cub. She was so small, so fragile.

Kula let out a large sigh and looked at her paws. Something was up, Nala could tell. The two lionesses have been best friends for most of their lives, she would be ashamed of herself if she could not sense something wrong.

"Hey, Kula?" Nala nudged the younger lioness gently, "is there anything I can do, you know, to help?" Kula looked up suddenly, her chocolate brown eyes reflecting some deep distress. An inner panic that no one could touch but Kula.

"You can help, actually. Will you watch Reni? Just for the day! I need to clear my head," Kula didn't even give her best friend time to accept. She just walked away from Pride Rock and into the savannah, Nala's eyes following with deep concern.

Kula's cub didn't even registered her mother's absence. There were butterflies to chase at the moment, who needed Mom?

The young lioness stalked through the tall grass, her golden fur reflecting the sunlight in stunning patterns. She was a beast, a killer. One move from her and the pouncing gazelle could be dead or alive. It was Kula's choice. It was her move.

Then why was she so afraid? What about Reni scared her?

Kula walked deeper into the Pridelands, unaware of where she was heading or why. The only thought that crossed her mind was _what type of mother fears her own child?_

Kula let her round chocolate brown eyes skim the surrounding grazing area. Nothing much; a herd of gazelle, some hippos by the watering hole. Nothing worth getting worked up about.

A gentle breeze shuffled the towering yellow grass around, like waves on land. The golden lion sniffed the flowing air, thankful for the minor distraction from her day.

Reni was just so small, so easy to break. What if Kula nipped at her too hard? What if Reni fell while Kula had her eyes taken away? So many things could happen to that little thing, and it was all up to Kula to make sure it didn't.

But what if it did? It was so much, such a big responsibility: caring for a young one. Kula was slowly loosing her mind.

_I'm over thinking, _she told herself sternly, _Reni is nothing to be afraid of. _

She needed to do something. She needed control back in her life, so as not to go insane. Reni was just to unpredictable, wandering off all the time when Mother wasn't watching. How was Kula suppose to keep track of that? She was really just a little yellow ball of energy!

Control, she needed order again. So Kula began to stalk. The herd of gazelle would never see her coming, and once again Kula would be in control. She would be master of life and death. Plus she would get a good meal out of it.

This is just what she needed. Stalking; everything around her clear and perfect. Searching for the right moment and striking just then. It wasn't up to the gazelle to live or die, to see tomorrow or to be in her stomach, it was up to the lioness. And that was just how she liked it.

Kula spotted her moment, close enough in the grass to be surprising but not enough for them to be aware. She did not hesitate taking it. The yellow-gold hunter pounced into the heard, scattering the panicked gazelle every which way across the savannah.

As she chased a child who was separated from its mother all she could feel, see, smell, touch; it all spoke of freedom and control, the two opposites singing with perfect harmony. That was what the chase was, and that is why Kula was one of the best hunters in the pride.

But her thoughts were cut short. Seeing only the baby gazelle and letting the rest of the world rush past as a blur, Kula was unaware of where that child was running to.

The elephant herd.

Not even Kula would take on an elephant, never. But it was too late, she was too close. The elephants sensed danger, they sensed a hunter amongst them. The calves immediately hid behind their mothers while all adults became battle ready.

Kula didn't mean to get an elephant calf, she did not want this type of trouble. All over again the ancient panic was welling inside her chest: _no control, destiny is in charge. _Kula did not like destiny. And she most certainly did not like the situation it put her in now.

Quick as the lioness could she pivoted and tried to get as far away as possible. But she was too fast for the ground to take. Dirt flew every direction and she toppled over.

The elephants were startled, panicked, unsure what this predators presence meant. But they were certainly not taking chances.

Kula heard the stamped, but her eyes never once saw it coming.

The sun was almost down. Nala never allowed her lionesses to be out alone at night, it was the hunters rule. Though hyenas were long ago banished from any place near the Pridelands, Nala didn't trust them to stay away.

"Kiara!" Nala called up to the base of Pride Rock, where her adrenaline loving daughter and her future husband were practice hunting with the tiny Reni.

Kiara peeked out from over the rock, "Watch Renni for me, I am going to find her mother!" The young princess gave a slight nod before a tiny paw came out and playfully bashed her ears.

Nala sighed and thought of Kiara at that age. The two cubs were not that different. Not that that was necessarily a good thing.

The great thing about being head of the hunters was rules did not apply. If Nala wanted to be out alone at night, then be out alone at night she would be.

But Kula, Kula had another thing coming. Best friend or not it was far too dangerous to be out on the savannah at times like this. And she knew that too! Ugh, sometimes friends were only there to drive you insane.

Night officially fell. Darkness engulfed the whole Pridelands, only a sliver of moonlight revealing hidden shapes. How was the head huntress suppose to find her friend in this? Kula was one of the best stalkers on the team, her technique for disappearing was mastered by no others. If she didn't want to be found then Kula would forever be missing.

Nala took a deep breath through the noise. She smelled death. It floated through the air and reeked the atmosphere with its sour taste. What was it? Nala couldn't tell, maybe gazelle.

At any point, Nala could not search like this. No matter how keen her eyesight was, Kula would always have the upper hand in the tall grass. Nala pivoted and started to walk back in the general direction of home. Right before falling flat on her face.

A huge hole tripped her up. Actually it was more like several big holes bundled together into one. Footprints? A stampede? Zazu would probably know, he knew everything.

But it was odd, the only animal that could stampede like this were the elephants. Another strict law of the huntresses: never take on an elephant. But, apparently, something did.

_Kula? _Nala thought as she gazed around the imbedded earth. Not even she would try something this rash-

But she did. Nala saw a golden lump in the center of all the prints. _But maybe it isn't her, maybe it is some other- _Nala rushed over to the heap in order to confirm. It couldn't be Kula, no, she was mother now, she was responsible for a young life, surly Kula would be smarter then to get mixed up with a herd-

Yet there was no mistaking it. The bloodied and trampled body that lay before Nala could be none other then her old friend. She looked so broken, shattered by those elephants.

_How could this have happened? _Nala felt her mind racing for all possibilities. Kula might not be dead right? No, she had to be. Nothing could survive an elephant stampede.

The head huntress lied down next to her best friend and stared into her face. Kula's eyes were closed, if the rest of her body weren't so broken she could just be sleeping.

Out of nowhere Nala's eyes started to prick and tingle with tears. Mournful tears that she hadn't shed since she thought Simba had died. Kula was there for that. She was there to comfort Nala and try to make the world seem sunny again, even through Scar's reign. Now where was she? Nala needed comfort, and the only lion who could give it was the one causing all the sorrow.

How could Nala stop her tears? She had to head back home, tell the others what she found. But the Pridelander found no strength. Kula has done so much for her, from being there when it was dark to standing behind her when the battle raged on. Now how was Nala ever suppose to repay her?

As if not by her own will, Nala slowly stood. She nudged the stiff body with her nose a few times, tears dampening the body's golden fur where they fell. She knew how to repay the strong huntress.

Reni would not be an orphan as long as Nala was there. Reni would have a mother, and a normal life as a lioness, just like Kiara did. Maybe even a little more normal then that.

Nala turned to go and deliver the news, but she still felt like a shadow. She was in another world now, along with Kula, the two much younger. They were frolicking around the waterhole and chasing away the birds, because it was fun and they were just children. It was all okay then, in that distant past.

Nala could see Simba sitting watch on top of Pride Rock, waiting for his wife to come home. The head lioness stood still for a moment and gazed at her husband's statue like figure.

A quick thought fluttered across her mind before she continued, but that question would be on her mind until her dying day:

_I wonder if Mufasa looked like that when Simba found him. _


	2. Cheuni's Pride

Lion Prides, as a general rule of thumb, always prepared for the dry season. There was never a year where mother nature conveniently skipped over the dry season or made it shorter. If the lions did not know how to survive through this time, there would be no more lions.

Cheuni's Pride was absolutely no exception. Never once did they have more then 1 death that was directly caused by the dry season. And no one was surprised by that death; it was their eldest lion and she was already sick. But this year was much, much different.

Not only was monsoon season a let down but it ended much sooner then normal. Yet they could survive, they would just have to be a little more thirsty then normal. As long as the cubs and elders got enough of the remaining water, then they could hold their own until the rains return again.

There was a factor that none of the lionesses accounted for though. Cheuni, leader of the whole pride, couldn't have seen this coming. And he blamed himself for it every day.

Hyenas.

Never once had one of those despicable pouching parasites dared cross into Cheuni's territory. He was a formidable force, one of the best fighters in all of Africa. And his wife's hunting party were of the finest class: you had to be, living as close to the sand dunes as they did. One day though, they just showed up. No one knew why or from where they came, nor why they left. But they chose this place to settle.

Dry season wasn't even half way through and the pride already suffered 5 losses. And those Hyenas seemed strung on killing lions. More then any typical pack, despite having the same conflicts. Cheuni remembered his conversation with one as plain as day, even if dehydration was causing his memory to fumble around with thoughts.

It was a girl Hyena, with an evil twisted mind. She said, "we have a certain hatred for you lions. Some bad history,"

_Where were we? Come on, remember, _Cheuni willed himself to defeat his dehydration. Where were they…by the old water hole. Right, the pride was hoping for the tiniest bit of water to be there, but it was just a hope.

_What were they doing? _the heat was overbearing, it made thinking a grueling task. But he had to remember, he was a leader. If Cheuni's mind went then who would they have? What were the Hyenas doing…they just killed something. They said they were hungry, so they killed something because that girl hyena knew the lions were too weak.

_What did they kill? Why would they need us to be weak? _He thought long and hard about this one, but it was no good. Thirst and heat scattered the memories around his mind, it was like chasing a healthy gazelle by yourself. Impossible to catch.

"We have to go," A voice that he knew so well cut across Cheuni's attempt to recall the fleeting memories. Who's voice was so familiar? A woman's….

"Cheuni! We have to leave!" The lioness's voice was sharp, commanding…it was his wife's. Right, how could he forget? Celia, head of the hunt.

"Have to leave…yes you are right," Cheuni was almost unheard, his voice was cracked and raspy due to lack of water. Because of disappearance of water Cheuni made sure to drink the least, let the cubs and the lionesses get water. It was affecting him now, he could hardly remember his own life. That is why they had Celia, she could think, she could act.

"Yes, I am right. Come on, let's go call the lionesses," Celia patiently nudged her husband and pushed him along, helping him up to the normal speaking point of the king. A small rock that was placed in the grass, pointing up at the sky. Nothing compared to the rumored Pride Rock, but Cheuni's tribe lived close to the sand dunes; any platform like rock was acceptable.

"What about the cubs?" Cheuni suddenly remembered: 4 lionesses had cubs in the pride. 5 cubs total; one set of twins. But Cheuni was hardly hanging in there; the cubs…

"Yes yes, the cubs will be coming too," Celia whispered encouragingly. A lie whispered right through her teeth. But Cheuni didn't know that. And as far as Celia was concerned, he didn't have to remember right away.

The lionesses wanted to follow their leaders, they really did. But a question arose in everyone's mind: which way do the go? Where can the head? In the end it was a younger lioness, Binti, who stood out and asked the one thing concerning everyone. And it was, to everyone's surprise, Cheuni who managed an answer, "Anywhere, to the west away from these dunes. We must find water first, and get away from that she-Hyena and her group."

Scared, timid, and hesitant the group did as the leaders commanded. The small pride headed west, away from their dead home and into unknown territory.

Celia was making sure everyone followed, when she noticed not all did. One was missing. But he was not hard to find, he was where he had been sitting for the past few days, refusing to move except for the occasional meal.

"Come on Tajani, we're leaving now. We will find something soon," Celia nudged Tajani along with her muzzle, the two bringing up the rear of the pride.

"Mom, what about her?" Tajani, the young prince, looked up at his mother, a new hope sparkling in his eyes that she hasn't seen in weeks.

How could she douse that flame? It would be just like lying to her husband anyway. "Maybe she went ahead dear. She could be waiting for us in that new place, you'll see," Celia kept nudging her son along, the lie slipping past her lips with guilt in her stomach.

But Tajani believed it, and though more guilt was accompanied with the slight relief that the mother felt for her sons new hope, she greatly appreciated being given the chance to see him smile, just like he used to.

But she would not be there, and that was something he would learn when they arrived. Wherever that was. But Mya was long dead, and one day maybe he would will himself to remember, but Celia was certainly not going to be the one to make her son recall that.

And with that Cheuni's pride left the sand dune's, with a weak leader and only one last cub.


	3. An Unforgiving Home

Saying you are going to leave your home behind and actually doing it are two completely different things. The savannah was not a forgiving place, to trek it weak and with no preparations could be the last thing one could do.

But when the need was dire, when you had nowhere to run except down the one escape route left, sometimes the risk was worth it. Most of the time it was futile though.

The small pride had been traveling the harsh desert of Africa for a mere two days, and already some of the weaker lionesses passed away. Two, to be exact, one death a day.

One of them was the mother of the first cub to die. Her name was Maisha, and though her death was a sad one, it came as no surprise. Since her daughter, Sandra's, died, Maisha had fallen into a dark place. Somewhere inside her a black hole was eating away. It started with sulking, no one was too concerned with it. But then it escalated to skipping meals, missing the hunt, refusing to drink. It was amazing that she survived long enough to even start the move.

But Celia would never forget Maisha. The pride had found a small waterhole by some miracle. Though dirty, hot, and almost dried out, it was a sweet relief. Of course the king, son, and queen got first sips of the puddle, but they did not take much. The small Cheuni Pride was still to big to share this salvation.

And no one knew why, for she refused to talk before death, but Celia would be forever grateful, Maisha turned to Tajani and said "my daughter didn't make it, but there is a chance you can. Drink my share," and then she turned and announced she was going to take a nap. One which she never awoke from.

The second death was of a lioness who was injured in the hunt. The hunting party was desperate, they thought they were strong enough. It was dark, they could see, the pray was at a disadvantage. But elephants are strong creatures, and even in the dark a small elephant is a dangerous pray.

The hunting party brought it down in the end; Cheuni's pride ate well for the next 2 weeks. But the lionesses had their casualties.

So, Celia had to ask herself, would the pattern continue? Would there be a third death for a third day?

As both a queen and a mother she certainly hoped not. It was bad for the young prince to be surrounded by so much death at such a young age. Especially as unstable as he was.

Celia looked back at her son. Tajani was walking along side his father. They looked so much alike, with bright fur that could blend them into the background at any time they wished. Cheuni's light gold mane was perfect for hiding in the tall grass, and, call it a mother's instinct, Celia was sure Tajani would look almost the exact same.

Out of all the lions, Tajani took it the hardest. Her death.

Mya was his best friend, it was expected of him. But the patterns he fell into…that was what was really concerning. First it was the depression. Sulking around, refusing to look at anyone, plagued by his own inner demons, yet to stubborn a cub to seek help.

Celia just let that one pass, she saw it as a phase. And pass it did.

But once the depression was over he moved into anger. Furious at everyone and everything, including himself. When Celia tried to bath him he would scratch her cheeks and run. When the lionesses tried to feed him he would insult them before taking as much meat as he could carry and wander off. When Cheuni took him out for father son time the report was Tajani would just criticize his father as a king.

And the pride would have done something about it, if they knew what. It was common knowledge why he was acting this way, but that just made it harder to cure.

Now he has moved on into denial. Constantly asking when Mya will be back, is she having fun, why couldn't he bring her. And Celia, as a mother, had no heart to put him down and potentially back into his depression.

More death, she feared, would do that for her.

"Look ahead! A lion!" Binti called back to the group. She managed to be the liveliest of them all, somehow.

And sure enough, on the top of one of the dunes, a lion stood, ginger mane standing large and intimidating. Did he want a challenge? Cheuni would certainly lose.

"Binti, go up there and tell them our mission, we shall follow," Cheuni commanded, thinking along the same lines as his wife.

Binti really didn't want to go. She was sure that the rest could see that as she walked up to the lion, tail between her legs. What if he really did want a challenge? What would she do? Cheuni couldn't fight, and if she told him that, what would happen to her? What would this obviously strong lion do?

"Outsiders, why have you intruded on my territory?" The lion asked in a deep voice once Binti reached the half way point of the dune.

"Please, we come with no foul intentions. Our home is in a time of drought, and a pack of Hyenas has invaded. We've lost so many lions, our only hope was to leave. Please, we are tired and hungry, our only surviving cub is weak and may not last much longer. Could you give us shelter for the night?" Whoa, were did all that formal talk come from? Binti never used that type of speaking around her leaders. She never felt the need to, they never asked her to. Where had she learned it?

_Huh, must be in my blood, _she patted herself on the back slightly before turning her mind back to the conversation at hand.

The king looked down at her with shifty eyes of distrust. Was he really the king? To Binti he looked so…young. Sure, the full flowing mane was there, and he certainly carried himself with an certain power, but it wasn't the kingly power Cheuni once held. This was a power that seemed pretty self imposed.

Arrogance. That was what he held himself with. And from what Binti learned from her elders, it was never good for a king to have an unhealthy dose of arrogance. Apparently they all lead their prides to failure. But Binti wouldn't know, she's only been under Cheuni's rule.

"I have plenty of reason to distrust you," the lion said.

Binti fumbled for the right words, words of trust. But what more could she do? Her pack was right behind her. He could clearly see a small hunting party, a single cub, and a king being supported by his wife. Did he think there were more hiding? Where was there to hide? They were in the middle of the desert!

"What can I say to win your trust?" Binti asked after thinking it over a little. This was obviously a game of some sort. She didn't like playing other's games. She was always one for following her rules. But for the sake of her family, and her own life, she would play along.

"It is very simple. Tell me the truth," the lion still stood atop his dune, staring at her with scorn. Binti felt his gaze like the afternoon sun. Two intense heats shining down on her. Couldn't one stop?

"I have told you the truth! Our pride was run out by drought and Hyenas-"

"See this is where I have trouble believing you," the lion interrupted with a strong voice.

_Self-important water buffalo, _Binti thought with disdain. She tried thrusting the message into his thoughts, so that he could hear what she feared to say.

But he just continued, "No self respecting lion pride would ever be chased out by a bunch of vile poaching Hyenas,"

Binti was at a loss. Could he really not see the starving pride? Were they too blended into the desert background?

She wanted to speak back, but he was really grinding her nerves. Could she be trusted to speak without insulting? If he was the king then insulting at a time like this would certainly not be beneficial.

"We were weakened by lack of food and dehydration before the Hyenas attacked. Our pride was already to weak to fight. If environmental circumstances were different, I can assure you the outcome would have been much better," Binti focused on each word, controlling her voice. She was just so tired. And hunger, so very hungry. As well as thirsty. Couldn't this lion just help them already?

"Hmph, if what you say is true, that means you are a weak, pitiful pride. There is no reason for us to bother with the likes of you. No get out of my territory, before I decide to-"

"Kiburi! What are you doing now?" An old, withered, voice cut off the lion's threats. He suddenly turned and looked down the other side of the dune where Binti could not see.

"Granma, what are you doing?" the lion hissed. Binti heard him loud and clear though.

_Granma huh? Maybe she will be more useful. _

Cheuni and Celia saw Binti go up. There she stayed for a good amount of time too.

The lion and the young huntress were speaking to quiet to be heard among the pride, but there were certain signs one could use to find the direction of a conversation.

For instance, when Celia saw Binti's tail flick back and forth with irregular twitches, she knew the lioness was very annoyed. If they had the rotten luck of finding a pompous king then there was no hope.

Binti eventually came down, Cheuni knew she was coming to tell them they had to keep moving, but there was something strange. She was smiling. Did she want to keep walking?

"Come on, the elder said they'd be glad to help us for a day," Binti said with enthusiasm before running back up the dune, her spirits renewed. The other lionesses followed quickly, as if the window of opportunity would disappear.

Cheuni, Celia, and Tajani stayed behind, the king too weak to make the hike up the dune alone. Painstakingly they made the trek to the top, where an old lioness stood wait. They didn't notice her before, her coat was made for the dunes.

She was old, the grays at her muzzle gave away a lioness that lived long past her prime. Her legs were skinny from lack of use and she appeared to not be putting weight on her back paw.

"Sorry about my grandson, he thinks he is the head of everything. But I'll be good and dead before I see that time come," the old lioness weezed a little as she spoke to the trio.

"So, you can help us?" Celia asked as she pushed her husband along. His breath was almost as frail as the old one.

"Sad to say, not for long. Our king is sick, food does not stay with him. It is something on the inside. We feed him and feed him, but he just continues to grow skinnier and skinnier. We can give you water and food for the night, but I'm afraid that is all," the lioness turned and started leading the weak king and his queen down the other side of the dune.

"Excuse me," a small voice, young and youthful, spoke up. The elder looked around to find Tajani staring her down, a mix of fear and hope in his eyes.

"What is it, young prince?" The elder asked. She knew he was the prince from the moment she laid eyes on him. For one, he was the only young male in the pride. And though she did not feel like answering more questions, or crushing the hopes of a future home from this young one, she would not ignore a prince.

"Well, is it possible that a young cub showed up here? She had golden-tan fur, and big green eyes. Her name was Mya," Tajani looked from the elder to his mother and back, expectation running down his spine.

The elder was confused. She was going to tell him no, obviously, it was the truth. But the queen, though discreetly, clearly was sending signs to lie. She shook her head vigorously while still supporting her husband. Was the elder suppose to lie to a prince? It was unheard of! Elders were there to assist princes and princesses, to tell the truth as they saw it. And sure, she wasn't this particular prince's elder, but the rules applied still. And his mother wanted to lie to him?

"Well, she isn't here," the elder started, less sure of what she was going to say. She looked into the eyes of the young queen and saw the distress. It was like the queen was watching a plan crash down around her, "but she passed by. I think she said she was looking for a home," the elder finished hurriedly. And a new hope sparked in the prince's eyes.

"Hear that Mommy? She was here! We can find her, just like you said!" Tajani looked at his mother before scampering away to the other lionesses.

The elder looked at the queen questionably before starting to walk forward again, "I take it he is not accepting something,"

"I just want him to be happy," Celia groaned as she moved her husband forward. He needed water and a bite to eat the most of all of them.

"The longer you veil the truth the longer it will take him to accept it," the elder responded. The number of times she has used that quote within her own pride she has lost track.

"Celia is just doing the best for our son. I think I shall like to sleep," Cheuni responded quietly.

"No, you are not sleeping until I see some food in you," Celia commanded as she marched him over to the other lionesses .

The elder watched the weak pride eat and drink before one by one falling into a deep sleep.

_This is a pride of survivors,_ the elder thought to herself before going to join sleep with her own pride, _but survivors are not always able to survive, _a nagging voice reminded her. And she shook her head, as she knew it was the truth, she just didn't want to accept it.

Maybe that is why the queen chose to lie to her son. Because he knew the truth, he just didn't want to accept it.

But the longer she lied to the boy, the harder the truth would come later. And the elder was certain the mother knew this too.

And no matter how much she disagreed with this tactic, the elder could not be the one to tell the boy that what he knew was a lie. For one thing she didn't even know the whole truth. That would just make things sloppy.

The elder went up to where her son, the king, was slowly dying. She decided to sleep close to him tonight. Was it risky? Yes. But she was old, and he was outcasted by his own pride, all too afraid of his burden.

He would at least have the comfort of his mother. That was important. Yes, even his son, his wife, they refused to come within 10 feet of him, for fear of his illness.

As she laid down, her bones giving slight protest she thought to herself, _this was once a tribe built on trust. We wouldn't have cared if a king was sick, we would have stood next to him till the day he died, and sometimes more so. _

The old mother nuzzled her exhausted boy, and the sick king gave a slight jerk of recognition. With fluttering eyelids of sleepiness, the elder took one last look of at a younger mother, cuddling with her soon to be king.

_Let us hope these survivors do not fall into the same death trap we have found ourselves in._

Thank you to everyone who reads! This piece is a lot of fun to write, and I decided I would do something with the names that I come up with. Bellavision has her OCs but I also have mine. So inspired from the original Lion King I am using Swahili words for names. So let us make this slightly educational. At the end of each chapter where I use a name that comes from Swahili, I will put that name and it's meaning at the bottom.

Right now the two OCs that are mine are:

Binti- daughter

Maisha- life

Kiburi- Pride/arrogance.

Here is a link to the online dictionary I am using if you would like to check it out: .com/translate?query=pride&src=en&dst=sw

Thanks again for reading, and I promise to upload more frequently!


End file.
